fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Komiya Otome
Komiya Otome is a main character of Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. Otome is an energetic and cheerful, yet clumsy girl. While Otome is a cheerful girl, she appears to have no real talents. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of heartful hope. Otome has a habit of saying when she's in good mood. Personality Otome is an energetic and cheerful, yet clumsy girl. She has a quite free-spirited character and seems to be a little hyper active. While Otome is a cheerful girl, she appears to have no real talents. Otome has got problems with academics and sports at the same time. Due to this, people usually say she might be lost in life. However, Otome is motivated and determined to find the one thing she can do. After transforming into Pretty Cure for the first time, Otome has realized that she does not push herself to find her future dream. She also decided that she first wants to concentrate helping Gâteau and Charlotte to reach their dreams. Appearance Otome has short, deep pink colored hair, that she has usually tied into pigtails. Otome has full bangs, and wears a pink ribbon with blue and yellow beads in her hair. In civilian, she wears a short, blue-colored overall with two grey colored buttons. Over the overall, she wears a hot pink colored hooded vest ends under her chest. Star-chains are attached to the hood on both sides. She usually keeps the vest opened. She wears light pink stokings that reach over her knees and pink ankle boots. A pink rose is attached to each of the boots. Relationships *'Komiya Ayumi:' Ayumi is Otome's mother, who works at a local store. Otome sees her as "neutral miracle", as Otome can't understand how her mother can work at home and at the store at the same time. *'Gâteau:' Otome met Gâteau when he was looking for his old friend. Due to a confusion, Otome accidently grabbed the clock he was carrying and left. However, the two met again after Otome transformed into Pretty Cure. Otome then has promised him to use her new powers to rescue his home and find his lost friend. Etymology - Komiya comes from meaning "small", combined with meaning "palace". So Komiya means "small palace", which might be a reference to the season's royal theme. - Otome literally means "maiden", "girl" or "virgin" in Japanese, which might be a reference to the season's maid theme. The name also comes from meaning "spicy" or "the second", combined with meaning "girl" or "woman". Cure Biscuit - A biscuit is a small, typically round cake of bread leavened with baking powder, baking soda, or sometimes yeast. Cure Biscuit Cure Biscuit is Komiya Otome's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Biscuit wields the power of heartful hope, while her theme color is pink. Biscuit is a lot stronger than Otome and shows to have a great sence of justice. With her Sweet Rod, she can perform the attack Heartful Dream. Rainbow Cure Biscuit is the power up form that Cure Biscuit takes in Pretty Cure Dream Stars V! along with Cure Camomile and the other Cures appearing in the movie. All together, the Cures can perform Rainbow Miracle. Super Sweet Cure Biscuit is Komiya Otome's super Pretty Cure form she takes in Sweets Time Pretty Cure!: Wakuwaku! Ayaui irukajima ni natsu yasumi!. Super Sweet Cure Biscuit and the other Cures are blessed by the power of the magical sweets, combined with the power of the sunny hibiscus flower. All together, the Cures can perform Super Sweet Sparkle. Attacks *'Heartful Dream:' Cure Biscuit's first attack which she can only perform with her Sweet Rod. When performing the attack, Biscuit calls for the power of heartful hope. Transformation "Tick-tock, Pretty Cure Unlock My Heart!" is the official transformation phrase used by Komiya Otome in order to transform into Cure Biscuit in Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, she needs the Heart Clock. First, Otome grabs her Heart Clock and shouts: "Tick-tock, Pretty Cure!", then she holds it in front her of her chest, that is covered with bright pink colored card suits (♥, ♦, ♣ and ♠). The Clock then strikes 12 o' clock as Otome shouts "Unlock my Heart!" Then, the card suits start spreading around, revealing her Cure maid outfit. Then, her pumps along with her stockings, and her wristbands appear. At last, her hair gets styled by a wave of sparkling pink liquid. She opens her eyes which start sparkling. Then, she introduces herself as "The Heart of Hope, Tick-tock Cure Biscuit!". Songs Duets Trivia *Otome's birthday falls on May 27th, while her star sign is Gemini. *Otome is the second lead Cure to seemingly have no talents, preceded by Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. **Unlike Nozomi, Otome shows to be skilled at cooking. Yet, Otome doesn't seem to be aware of it. References Category:Sweets Time Pretty Cure! Category:Sweets Time Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Pink Cures Category:Hope using Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters